Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid fuel feed systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to charge-forming devices which balance the forces of an air flow rate with the forces of a fuel flow rate across one or more sensing diaphragms in order to properly position a fuel discharge valve.